


we’re breaking free

by darkknight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, all just fluff, fuck i never write fluff, like seriously, teeth rotting, this is all so fucking fluffy, this is in louis pov btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/1DUpdatesBS/status/462277757456494592</p><p>(if you're too lazy to look up the link, basically harry saves some lobsters and louis' very fond of him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re breaking free

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from sending this tweet to raven (serised) and then us talking about it and her saying that i should write it and me being brain dead thought ”why the fuck not?” and hence this came to life
> 
> i like to thank all the hsm songs i listened to during writing this, thanks for keeping me awake and fluffy enough to write this, since, so much fluff??? i don’t write fluff???? like seriously idek what the fuck this is 
> 
> also, i apologise for any mistakes, it’s late, i've almost been up for a whole day, i’m tired, and so on...
> 
> (and if you haven’t figured it out yet, yes the title is from hsm, like seriously)

Louis is in love with an idiot, it’s as simple as that. 

They’re currently at some small grocery store on their way to the stadium to practice for the 5th show of the tour and Louis swears they where just going to buy something to drink and chips but as soon as Harry saw the live lobsters they just got stuck. 

”But Lou, look at them, we can’t just let them be here waiting to be bought and then killed. We have to help them.” Harry had said (with the most adorable little frown, may Louis add) when he had asked why he was still looking at them after standing there for 15 minutes. 

 

This is how Louis finds himself buying all the stupid live lobsters at the small grocery store at like 9 in the morning. 

But as he looks at the small smile that is playing on Harry’s lips as he hands the money over to the cashier, he finds himself thinking that it’s worth it.

 

(They forget the drinks and the chips in the end.)

 

 

”So what’s the plan now then?” Louis asks looking up at Harry as they walk out of the store.

The small, almost shy, smile Harry has on his lips momentarily dazes Louis. Harry just looks so fucking pretty with the sun coming up behind him, making him golden. 

”I thought we could release them in the ocean.” Harry says in that honey slow voice of his. 

”Okay.” And there might be the fact that Louis is still a bit dazed from the picture Harry is presenting. Truth be told he thinks he’s been in this constant daze ever since they’ve met. He loves this boy, _his boy_ , so much. 

”You know I’m incredibly fond of you.” He says when they’re a good distance from the store, ‘cause apparently they’ve started walking in the time from where Louis said ‘okay’ to now. 

”I’m incredibly fond of you too.” Harry says, puncturing his words with a kiss to Louis’ temple. 

 

 

They eventually make it to the ocean and they’re currently standing on a bridge of some sort. Harry’s on his knees carefully taking out the lobsters and putting them in the water. Louis comfortably sitting beside him, just looking at him. He’s a little concerned for Harry’s safety, he knows lobsters can cut your fingers pretty badly, maybe even cut them off, he’s not so sure on that part though, he’ll have to google it later, not now, not when Harry’s having the most adorable frown as he concentrates on the lobsters, making sure they don’t cut him and that they get safely into the water. 

After like 3 lobsters that Harry safely gets into the water, Louis starts to get a bit restless, the view Harry is providing is amazing, but just sitting here, with nothing to even fiddle with, it makes him feel tired and he doesn’t really fancy falling asleep. 

It’s not like he’s been sitting here for like 5 minutes, no he’s been sitting here for 45 minutes, yes, since Louis _counted_ , since it takes Harry 15 minutes to look over _one_ lobster to make sure it’s not hurt, while simultaneously making sure _he_ doesn’t get hurt, and then spend some time making sure the lobster swims or floats away, or whatever the fuck lobsters are suppose to do when they’re in the water. Louis doesn’t know, maybe he should google that too. With whatever else he was suppose to google. 

But what Louis does is try to figure out what the hell he can do, beside looking at Harry, (not that that will _ever_ get old, but he wants to move and do something). 

Or maybe he just wants Harry’s attention for a bit. 

Maybe.

 

While looking at Harry that’s when it hits him, Harry’s currently in those awful (sinful really if you ask Louis and he should ~~always~~ never wear them) black skinny jeans of his, and what’s becoming standard flannel shirt, buttons open so you can almost see his butterfly tattoo, that ridiculous thing that both he and Harry love to death. Louis pretty sure Harry’s punishing him for something whenever his shirts are barely buttoned, for what Louis doesn’t know, and he’s not sure how he feels about it. 

But what Harry’s also wearing is one of those silly hats of his that make him look like some kind of farmer. And Louis hates to admit it, but it works for him, but truth be told _everything_ works for Harry. Now this hat gives Louis an idea, admittedly it’s not one of his better ideas, but who can blame him? He’s got Harry fucking Styles on his knees realising fucking lobsters into the ocean, since he couldn’t let them be bought and killed. It’s fucking ridiculous, but as Louis has established he’s in love with this ridiculous boy and he’s known from day one that he would be at Harry’s side for as long as he wanted him there. 

 

So this is what makes Louis snatch Harry’s hat as soon as his hands are free from lobsters, Louis is nothing but not considerate. Making that adorable frown deepen and turned towards him. 

Louis walks to the edge of the bridge, holding out his arm and waving the hat around. 

”You wouldn’t.” Is all Harry says as he stands up, and what was Louis point with this? Ah, yes, something about having his attention? Well, he’s got it now. 

Louis shrugs as he smirks. ”Maybe, maybe not.” 

 

And maybe Louis’ tired, making his brain work a bit slower, or maybe it’s simply Harry’s ridiculously long legs that make it seem that Harry’s on him in the blink of a second. Since the next thing he knows Harry’s got his arms wrapped around his waist and he’s spinning them both around, making Louis squeal. 

”Put me down you giant!” 

”Not until you give me my hat back.”

”Hmm...” Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist when he stops spinning them, and his arms around Harry’s neck, also making sure he’s got a good grip on the stupid hat. ”I’m afraid there’s a fee on getting that back, love.” 

It’s quite obvious what Harry’s thinking, with the way he’s looking at Louis’ lips so often, but Louis is going to make him wait for it. It’s only fair with how ungodly Harry’s been looking all day and Louis has been forced to only watch, because realising lobsters in the ocean has been more important. 

”This fee, what would it be?” 

And as it’s usually is, life isn’t on Louis side. Since obviously he wasn’t going to deny Harry a kiss, since he wants it just as bad but as timing goes, Paul has the absolute worst. 

”Boys, disentangle yourself  from yourselves and put those lobsters in the ocean, we got to head to the stadium, we’re already late as it is.” And with that Paul walks back to wherever the fuck he came from. 

”So.” 

Louis sighs, ”So..” 

”Guess I have to let you down and go back to putting the lobsters back in the ocean.” 

”Guess you have to.”

But neither of them makes a move, they just stand there (well, stand in Harry’s case, Louis still got his legs wrapped around his waist) and looking at each other, small smiles playing on their lips. 

Sadly, since Louis seems to be the adult in this situation, after a minute or two, he pecks Harry on the lips on unwraps his legs from Harry’s waists and puts the stupid hat back on his head. ”I believe you have some lobsters in need of your saving.” 

The only thing he gets in response is this really ridiculous fond and wide grin from Harry, and they once again get frozen and just look at each other with identical grins on their faces. ”Go on, be a hero.” Which somehow make Harry’s huge grin, just bigger, making those dimples of his really stand out, and Louis suddenly forgets why the fuck he wants him to go to the lobsters when he really wants him to stay here, and nowhere near those things that could hurt his hands, those lovely hands that Louis loves _oh so much_. 

But as some stupid asshole once said, all good things must come to an end and Harry slowly backs away and turns to the stupid lobsters, and Louis can’t quite believe he’s mad at lobsters, stupid fucking _lobsters._

He guesses there’s a first for everything. 

 

 

It takes Harry about 3 hours. _Three fucking hours._ To release every single one of the 15 lobsters they’ve bought. It’s ridiculous, and Paul’s pretty fucking pissed at them, but standing with Harry, hand in hand, and looking over the ocean, or well, watching Harry look over the ocean is pretty much worth Paul’s wrath. 

 

”Isn’t it beautiful Lou? They’re finally free.” Harry says, slowly looking down at Louis, not quite wanting to look away from the ocean, and the lobsters, not that Louis’ sure you can still see them. 

He looks temporarily at the ocean, a flick of a moment really, then back at Harry. ”Yeah, it is.” And he knows that he’s got that his ”Harry smile” as the other boys have deemed to title it. It’s the one filled with fondness and love. He knows this because that’s what exactly what he’s feeling for this boy that’s by his side at the moment. Love and fondness. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Before Harry turns back to the ocean he pulls Louis closer with their joint hands so that Louis’ back is to Harry’s chest, with Harry’s arms around him. And he knows Paul’s going to come any second when he realises that Harry’s done releasing the lobsters, and that everyone’s going to be pretty pissed at them for being 4 hours ( _four fucking hours_ ) late for rehearsal, but at the moment, Louis doesn’t care about any of that. All he cares is how this boy feels against him, and how little of these moments they get and how he’s always going to have an iron grip on the ones he’s allowed. 

So they watch the ocean, or the lobsters, whatever, and just wait.

 

 

(Louis was of course right and not 5 minutes later Paul comes running down the bridge yelling for them to get into the van and to the stadium and there the other boys just look at them and know that Harry needed to do a thing that was just so Harry and Louis was unable to resist, and they’re not mad, they just laugh, roll their eyes or in Niall’s case just hug them. And Louis loves them all very much too.) 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it please leave kudos and/or comments! thanks! <3
> 
> i'm going the fuck to sleep now
> 
> (oh and let's be honest, this sounds like such a harry thing to do)


End file.
